


No Rest for the Wicked

by niiary



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niiary/pseuds/niiary
Summary: Time is almost up.As they made their way to their decisive and possible final fight, Craig tried to talk but Kyle is having none of it.





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> It is an interpretation and modification of one of my favorite scenes of Supernatural, season three. Enjoy!

Things only got more and more complex as seconds went by, and Craig was sure the situation was unsolvable. He turned his head, shifting his gaze from the dirty side window that showed the dark and empty road with tall and leafy trees beside it, to the driver, a fiery redhead who glared at the path in front of them as he drove, slim fingers digging hard on the steering wheel, causing his knuckles to turn white.

_He's going to hell._

Craig reprimanded himself for the thought: after all he was the one, the only one between the two that had been holding desperately onto hope since Kyle was resigned, which was obvious no matter how hard he tried to hide it with flimsy lies. That was why he wasn't going to give him the _clichéd_ misty goodbye speech- but he needed to say something,  _anything_  to show how much he cared. Craig cared a lot, _felt_ a lot- however, he wasn't able to show it easily, openly, so of course Kyle still thought he meant nothing to him.

"You're very important to me." The words out of the sudden left Craig's lips, and Kyle lost control of the steering wheel for just a second- once regained, he turned his head, wide eyes scrutinizing Craig's dark brown ones, and the raven-haired man was washed by a wave of disgust when he noticed the unbelief on his gaze, on raised eyebrows, on pursed lips.

"Look, Tucker," Kyle spoke through clenched teeth, his focus returning to the road,  "you don't have to say things you don't mean just 'cause I'm gonna die tonight. It's forced and unnecessary, and neither of us appreciate it, don't you think?

Craig flinched at being harshly called by his last name- he just couldn't get Kyle to refer to him by his first one- at the soulless and cruel words. It was no wonder, though: Kyle always aimed to hurt, and always succeeded.

"Fuck you." Craig muttered as he gave him the middle finger, crossing his arms afterwards and turning his gaze aside to the same damned, dirty window. He wasn't going to waste himself on someone so childish, reckless, on some idiotic, martyric asshole. He wished Kyle hadn't traded his life for Craig's, wished he hadn't made the deal with the dangerous crossroads demon and wished he'd left him dying in peace.

After at least fifteen minutes of heavy and tense silence, Craig heard an small rustle and a  _click_ , but he didn't dignify Kyle a glance, still bitter due to their latest interaction.

" _I drive all night just to get back home_ ," the redhead's untunned voice sang, but Craig ignored him, ignored the song playing on the radio, " _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride, I'm wanted dead or alive_." Craig visibly winced, Kyle saw it out of the corner of his eye. " _Wanted dead or alive_."

Kyle whistled the guitar solo in-between the song, stealing the other a quick glance.

_"Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days,_  
_The people I meet always go their separate ways,_  
_Sometimes you tell the day,_  
_By the bottle that you drink,_  
_And times when you're all alone all you do is think,_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted, wanted, dead or alive,_  
_Wanted, wanted, dead or alive..."_

Kyle inhaled deeply before yelling a loud, " _OH, AND I RIDE!_ ", startling the other out of his skin.

"Shut the fuck up, you suck." Craig said monotonously, staring blankly at mischievous eyes, at a mischievous smile.

Of course, the redhead didn't obey.

" _Oh, I'm a cowboy!_ " He kept up his screamed singing, and Craig scoffed at him, " _On a steel horse I ride! I'm wanted dead or alive!_ " Some humming to fill in the pause. " _And_ I _walk these streets! A loaded six-string on my back!_ " He nudged Craig with his elbow, who rolled his eyes, "C'mon, sing! _\- I play for keeps 'cause I might not make it back!_ "

"I hate the song."

 _"I been everywhere! Oooh yeah!_ " The redhead ignored Craig's quiet complain and punched not so gently his arm, causing the other to hiss and shift away, " _Still I'm standing tall!_ Sing, fucker!"

" _I've seen a million faces!_ " Kyle yelled and Craig let out an annoyed _'ooh, yeah'_ with an scowling gaze, " _And I've rocked them all!_ " Kyle loudly cleared his throat in an obnoxious way while swinging a bit his head from side to side, and Craig snorted at the action, an small smile gracing his face. " _I'm a..._ " Kyle nudged him again.

Craig finally receded but not without rolling his eyes, stating the word as monotonously as he could with his nasal voice, "Cowboy."

" _On a steel horse...!_ "

"I ride."

" _I'm wanted!_ "

"Wanted."

" _Dead or...!_ "

"Alive."

" _Dead or alive, dead or alive, dead or alive, dead or alive!_ " Though Kyle continued singing as the song faded off, the other didn't.

 "What a shitty apology." Craig drawled once the radio host began talking just after the tune was over. Kyle chuckled.

"Who says I'm apologizing?" The redhead smirked, and he couldn't help thinking for the first time in months that things were going to be alright.


End file.
